


Il modo migliore per rinconquistarti

by Papysanzo89



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Holiday, M/M, Travel, comical, conquer John Watson, married, stupid things
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papysanzo89/pseuds/Papysanzo89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson si sta annoiando di Sherlock Holmes.<br/>O almeno di questo è convinto il consulente investigativo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il modo migliore per rinconquistarti

_*Plin plon* informazione gratuita ai lettori, la traduzioni delle frasi in dialetto sono riportate a fine fic, grazie della cortese attenzione *plin plon*_

 

_Buonsalve a tutti XD Intanto ringrazio millamente[Hotaru_Tomoe](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=2257) per il betaggio e volevo solo dire che l'avviso di “comico” è moooooolto... tirato per i capelli. Solitamente le mie battute non fanno ridere i polli, quindi insomma, magari manco vi fa ridere, quindi insomma... “““comico”””, okay? XD_

 

_Un pensiero enorme a Girls of Paper, spero ti ricorderai un po' casa così. XD_

 

 

 

 

 

**_Il modo migliore per riconquistarti_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

John, seduto sul divano con Sherlock steso sopra di lui, stava passando la mano tra i capelli ricci di quest’ultimo quando si fermò per qualche istante per voltare pagina al libro che stava leggendo.

Fu in quel momento che Sherlock scattò su a sedere, gli occhi stralunati e sul viso un broncio che John non aveva avuto problemi a definire _adorabile_ la maggior parte delle volte siccome stava a significare che il consulente volesse qualcosa.

 

«Ti stai stufando di me.» sbottò Sherlock, guardandolo serio in volto. E John pensò di aver capito male.

 

«Come scusa?»

 

«Ti stai stufando di me. Credi di non darlo a vedere ma non pensare che con l’avanzare dell’età la mia capacità di deduzione sia diminuita.» Sherlock prese il libro dalle mani di John e lo indicò come se quello fosse stato un criminale ricercato dalla CIA.

 

«A-ah!» fece, continuando ad indicare il libro e John si domandò se per caso stesse scherzando o se fosse serio.

 

«Sherlock, ma che diavolo…?!»

 

«Ora interrompi i tuoi grattini al mio cuoio capelluto semplicemente per voltare pagina, una volta non lo avresti mai fatto. Facciamo molto meno l’amore di quanto facevamo agli inizi della nostra relazione e tu ultimamente sembri talmente rilassato in mia presenza –cosa mai successa- che la conclusione può essere una e una sola. Ti stai _stufando_ di me.»

 

John pensò che Sherlock fosse sotto l’effetto di acidi e che lui non si fosse accorto di niente.

 

«Ma ti pare che sia possibile una cosa simile? Sherlock, stavo semplicemente leggendo un libro e come pretenderesti che lo facessi senza voltare pagina?»

 

Sherlock parve offendersi ancora di più.

 

«Appunto! Una volta non lo facevi, prestavi attenzione a me e basta e invece ora c’è questa novità del _leggere un libro mentre coccoliamo Sherlock._ »

 

John pensò seriamente di mettere a setaccio la casa per trovare una bustina di cocaina da qualche parte.

Evitò di fare notare all’altro che in tutti quegli anni era riuscito a malapena a leggere un paio di libri per tutte le attenzioni che gli dava e stava per dire qualcosa quando Sherlock lo fermò nuovamente con qualche suo sclero mentale.

 

«E poi non facciamo sesso da troppo tempo!»

 

John si mise una mano sugli occhi e scosse la testa. Era anche inutile chiedergli di abbassare la voce cosicché tutta la strada evitasse di venire a sapere dei loro fatti personali (ormai con la signora Hudson ci aveva fatto il callo, sapeva quasi più cose lei di loro che loro stessi).

 

«Sherlock… Credo sia a malapena passato qualche gior–»

 

«Esatto, John! _Esatto! Giorni!_ » continuò ad urlare il consulente, sbattendo poi il libro sul divano richiudendolo.

John guardò il libro e sospirò.

 

«Non ho tenuto il segno, non so nemmeno dove sono arrivato.»

 

«Non è questo il punto, John. _Sesso!_ »

 

Il dottore si stropicciò gli occhi con una mano e guardò suo marito con aria abbattuta. Ma perché tutte a lui?

 

«Sherlock, ho quasi cinquantatrè anni, okay? Non ho dormito per quasi cinque giorni per un caso e, mentre tu di solito sei tutto allegro e pimpante, io muoio di sonno. Non puoi pretendere che i miei ritmi siano quelli di quindici anni fa. Sono stanco.»

 

«Non inventare scuse, John. La verità è che non ti attraggo più sessualmente come una volta. Ormai sono brutto ai tuoi occhi.»

 

Sherlock doveva, in quelle poche ore disteso sul divano, aver contratto la demenza senile. A poco meno di cinquant’anni.

 

«E cosa dovrei dire io, allora? Che non sono mai stato effettivamente un figurino…» disse, con sarcasmo e alzando un sopracciglio. Non si aspettava certo che le braccia di Sherlock lo circondassero e lo traessero a sé, coccolandolo.

 

«Ma tu sei bellissimo, John.»

 

Il dottore alzò gli occhi al cielo ma spostò le mani per stringere Sherlock a sé, baciandogli il lato del collo e sfregandoci poi la punta del naso. Come al solito Sherlock aveva un buon odore, e al diavolo gli anni passati, lo attraeva esattamente come la prima volta.

Sperava comunque che il discorso fosse finito e che Sherlock tornasse ad avere una parvenza di normalità, ma evidentemente non era finita lì.

 

«Sei mai stato in Italia?»

 

E questo adesso cosa c'entrava? Sospirò e cercò di far riadagiare il volto di Sherlock sulle sua gambe ma il consulente si scansò e lo guardò con aria seria e quasi animalesca.

John ora era seriamente preoccupato per la propria salute psicofisica.

 

«Per quanto quasi mi vergogni ad ammetterlo no, a parte in Afghanistan -e non decisamente per vacanza- non ho mai messo piede fuori dalla Gran Bretagna.»

 

Gli occhi di Sherlock sembrarono illuminarsi come tante stelle pronte ad esplodere (e John sperava che niente esplodesse _davvero_ in casa loro).

 

«Perfetto! Allora sei pronto per partire?»

 

A John cadde quasi la mascella a terra.

 

« _Cosa_?»

 

«Dobbiamo fare le valigie. Hai il passaporto? Anzi no, basterà la carta d’identità. È valida? Ma certo che è valida, non gireresti mai con un documento scaduto. Hai fatto tutte le vaccinazioni ultimamente? Servono le vaccinazioni per andare in Italia? Ma no, certo che no. Allora, hai già pensato a dove vorresti andare?»

 

John non sapeva –e mai avrebbe saputo- come interrompere quel fiume di parole, perché lo ascoltò fin quando non smise di parlare e poi cercò di bloccare Sherlock dall’alzarsi dal divano e dirigersi –con tutta probabilità- nella loro camera. Lo prese per un braccio e lo fece sedere nuovamente accanto a sé, afferrandolo poi per le spalle.

 

«Ma si può sapere di che stai parlando?»

 

«Dai John, sarà come una seconda luna di miele, non ti sembra bellissimo?»

 

«Ma noi non abbiamo mai avuto una luna di miele!»

 

Il consulente sorrise ancora di più e John si chiese se gli si sarebbe indolenzita la mandibola andando avanti così.

 

«Esatto, John! Capisci cosa voglio dire?!»

 

John scosse la testa, quasi disperato. «Proprio no, Sherlock.»

 

Il consulente fece un cenno con la mano che poteva voler dire tutto ma soprattutto niente e tornò a guardare John.

 

«Tu ti stai _annoiando_ di me, e io non ho alcuna intenzione che questo accada. Allora, dove ti piacerebbe andare?»

 

Sherlock era serio. Sherlock era _dannatamente_ serio e John non sapeva che diavolo rispondergli. Probabilmente avrebbe solo dovuto dargli corda, come sempre. Fortuna che aveva preso ferie proprio in quel periodo, anche se non è che navigassero nell’oro ultimamente.

 

«Beh, mi piacerebbe un posto vicino al mare, potrebbe essere interessante, però se non è fattibile mi va bene anch–»

 

« _Trieste!_ Ottima idea, John. Una città il cui porto è il più importante d’Italia e che ha contribuito nelle guerre ed è tornata a far parte dell’Italia appena nel 1954. Oltretutto è vicina alla Slovenia e alla Croazia e producono anche dell’ottimo caffè, per non parlare del vino sul Carso. Bene, vatti a vestire, io intanto prenoto volo e albergo.»

 

Sherlock si alzò d’improvviso e andò a prendere il telefono in cucina, pigiando i numeri del povero cordless come se schiacciandoli più forte ci avrebbe messo meno tempo a prenotare il tutto e iniziando a _chiacchierare_ con qualcuno in un’altra lingua.

John sospirò, si alzò anche lui dal divano e si diresse in camera loro, oltrepassando Sherlock e accarezzandogli momentaneamente la schiena con una mano, lasciandolo ai suoi discorsi strani e andando a fare le valigie per entrambi.

Stavano davvero per partire? Come diamine si era fatto convincere?

Poteva già immaginare quanto quella _cosa_ sarebbe stata straziante.

Ma poi partire per una _vacanza_. Dio, Sherlock si sarebbe annoiato a morte.

 

***

 

Atterrarono all’aeroporto di Venezia e quasi subito John si chiese se la gente fosse impazzita (seriamente: fischi di trombe ed esultazioni perché erano riusciti ad atterrare senza un graffio? Questa cosa non lo rassicurava affatto per il rientro), ma Sherlock si slacciò la cintura di sicurezza e aspettò _pazientemente_ che la gente scendesse.

Recuperati i bagagli uscirono e John si chiese cos’avrebbero dovuto fare ora. Si era informato Sherlock su tutto –anche perché, davvero, erano partiti in nemmeno un paio d’ore e lui non aveva avuto il tempo materiale per informarsi su qualcosa- quindi stava aspettando di vedere cos’avrebbe fatto, per quanto lo riguardava sapeva solo che dovevano affrontare ancora un’ora e mezza di autobus e altre due o forse tre di treno. Un supplizio, insomma.

Ma, soprattutto, non aveva la minima idea di dove fosse questa città anche se aveva evitato di dirlo a Sherlock. Insomma, conosceva le città più famose o turistiche come Roma, Milano e Firenze e aveva sentito parlare molto bene in generale della Toscana, ma la sua conoscenza dell’Italia finiva lì. Sherlock –ma non c’era nemmeno da stupirsi- invece sembrava essere informato su tutto. Chissà, forse c’era già stato in passato e aveva catalogato da qualche parte del suo palazzo mentale le varie informazioni.

Fatto sta che Sherlock tornò con i biglietti di andata e ritorno per il pullman e John portò le valigie di entrambi (non sia mai che Sherlock si stancasse troppo) verso il pullman, caricandole nel portabagagli.

Il viaggio fino a Trieste si dimostrò effettivamente lungo, ma il paesaggio non era male e Sherlock riusciva ad intrattenerlo dandogli delle piccole informazioni riguardanti ogni cittadina in cui il treno si fermava. E John, checché ne dicesse Sherlock, rimaneva ammaliato a guardarlo. Perché dopo tutti quegli anni col cavolo che si era abituato o _annoiato_ (Sherlock era davvero _così_ idiota alle volte) di lui.

Sherlock si rese conto di essere fissato solo dopo un paio di minuti e guardò John di rimando chiedendogli cosa ci fosse che non andasse. John gli sorrise e, ringraziando lo scompartimento semi vuoto, gli si avvicinò e gli lasciò un bacio a stampo sulle labbra.

Sherlock si sorprese ma evitò di darlo a vedere sorridendo a mezza bocca.

 

«Visto? Siamo fuori Londra a fare cose nuove da nemmeno un paio d’ore e tu sei già più attratto da me.»

 

John evitò di mandarlo al diavolo mordendosi la lingua e voltandosi a guardare fuori dal finestrino.

 

 

***

 

L’albergo era piccolo ma molto accogliente e carino (soprattutto dopo che Sherlock gli aveva fatto prendere un colpo facendogli credere di aver preso una stanza al Savoia, gettando così via una gran fetta dei risparmi di anni) e furono subito accolti da una signora che indicò loro la propria camera senza fare alcuna domanda e senza sembrare scandalizzata dal fatto che i due fossero una coppia, evidentemente sposata poi.

 

«Non so perché, ma ero convinto che non vedessero di buon occhio le coppie omosessuali in Italia.» disse John, disfando le valigie mentre Sherlock apriva il laptop che aveva portato con sé e si metteva a fare ricerche.

 

«Come ogni cosa c’è da prendere il singolo individuo e non la massa. Alla fine dipende dalla persona.»

 

John annuì e sistemò i vestiti nell’armadio e poi si sgranchì le spalle e la schiena, abbastanza stanco del viaggio.

 

«Fame?» chiese Sherlock.

 

«Sto morendo.»

 

Sherlock sorrise e chiuse il laptop dopo essersi fatto alcuni appunti su un foglietto.

 

«Andiamo a cena allora, credo che oggi potremmo riposare e da domani iniziare la nostra piccola gita.»

 

John annuì, rincuorato dalla cena ma decisamente preoccupato dalla prospettiva del domani.

Non sapeva ancora cosa Sherlock avesse in mente, ma sapeva che non c’era mai da fidarsi.

 

***

 

John fu svegliato da Sherlock che lo scosse delicatamente per una spalla e gli disse che era ora di alzarsi. John aprì un occhio e guardò la radiosveglia posta sul comodino: erano quasi le nove. Dentro di sé pensò che Sherlock era stato decisamente clemente ad averlo fatto dormire fino a quell’ora, pensava che lo avrebbe buttato giù dal letto alle sette per godere di tutta la giornata. Gli era quasi venuto da piangere alla prospettiva.

 

Si stiracchiò un attimo e affondò nuovamente la testa nel cuscino, se non era per qualcosa d’importante o per andare a lavorare gli ci volevano almeno cinque minuti per schiarirsi le idee e Sherlock lo sapeva benissimo, infatti lo lasciò stare e finì di vestirsi. John si chiese come potesse già essere bello che pronto e da quanto tempo si fosse alzato.

 

«Hai già fatto colazione?» chiese sbadigliando e togliendosi di dosso le coperte. Dio, quanto voleva rimanersene a letto.

 

Sherlock negò col capo e si sedette sul letto vicino a John. «Ti stavo aspettando, quindi vai a farti una doccia e vestiti che poi usciamo.»

John annuì e si poggiò per qualche secondo sulla spalla di Sherlock, sollevando poi il viso per baciargli la guancia.

 

«Buongiorno.» disse sorridendo e prendendo una mano di Sherlock tra le sue e Sherlock ricambiò la stretta e lo baciò a stampo.

 

«Buongiorno.»

 

E adesso John poteva pure alzarsi e cominciare la mattina.

 

 

 

Il primo problema si presentò proprio a colazione quando scesero nel bar della hall. Fortunatamente Sherlock parlava un italiano piuttosto fluido ( _“sono arrugginito, sono anni che non lo parlo e mi ci vorrà almeno un giorno per riuscire a parlarlo correttamente”_ a quell’affermazione aveva evitato di rispondere che lui sapeva dire al massimo “ciao” e “grazie”) ma ogni tanto si inceppava sulle parole e addirittura non capiva quello che gli stessero dicendo.

 

«Credo parlino in dialetto.» si era giustificato, come se fosse servito davvero farlo, per lui era perfetto lo stesso.

 

Il problema comunque si presentò nella richiesta del caffè.

Si era avvicinato da solo al banco –perché cosa sarà mai chiedere due caffè e due brioche?- lasciando Sherlock a memorizzare la cartina di Trieste.

Una barista sulla trentina gli rivolse un sorriso cortese e gli chiese –molto presumibilmente- cosa volesse.

Non ci volle molto a far capire alla barista che era straniero, gli bastò pronunciare “Due caffè” che quella sorrise, quasi magnanima.

 

«Certamente! Nero, ristretto, gocciato, goccia in b., deca, cafèlate, capo o capo in b.?» [1]

 

John rimase in silenzio, fissando la barista come se gli avesse appena parlato in aramaico antico, fece un piccolo colpo di tosse e riprovò.

 

«Ehm, due caffè, per favore.» aggiunse il ‘per favore’ in un italiano stentato –parola che, chissà per quale motivo, Sherlock gli aveva insegnato la notte prima- e la donna sembrò capire il problema.

 

«Oh! _Of course…_ » John si rallegrò e tirò un sospiro di sollievo, sorridendole amabilmente. « Nero, ristretto, gocciato, goccia in b., deca, cafèlate , capo o capo in b.?»

 

 

 

Sherlock aveva finito di segnare le tappe più importanti da vedere quel giorno e si era messo la mappa della città nell’interno della tasca del cappotto (anche se non gli sarebbe più servita a niente) e stava leggendo _Il_ _Piccolo_ -il quotidiano locale- per farsi un’idea di come andavano le cose in città e per rispolverare il suo italiano quando vide John tornare a mani vuote.

 

«E il caffè?» Chiese, inarcando un sopracciglio quando John lo fulminò con lo sguardo.

 

«Va’ tu. Io mi arrendo.» Disse sedendosi ed incrociando braccia e gambe.

Sherlock lo guardò e sorrise del viso imbronciato del marito. Dunque si alzò e gli passò accanto, sfiorandogli la spalla e abbassandosi per lasciargli un veloce bacio sulla guancia.

 

«Facciamo che prendo due cappuccini, siccome il caffè potrebbe farti innervosire ulteriormente.»

 

E detto questo si allontanò, lasciando John a giocare con le bustine dello zucchero mentre borbottava qualcosa a proposito della difficoltà di fare un ordine al di fuori della Gran Bretagna.

 

 

 

Quando Sherlock tornò si sedette e poggiò davanti a John una tazza fumante di tè.

John sbattè le palpebre un paio di volte e poi alzò il viso ad incontrare quello di Sherlock che fingeva di ignorarlo leggendo il giornale e sorseggiando la sua bevanda.

 

«Tè?» Si ritrovò stupidamente a chiedere, come se la cosa non fosse ovvia.

 

«Siamo inglesi, John. È giusto rispettare le tradizioni.» Disse continuando a non alzare gli occhi dal quotidiano che aveva già ampliamente finito prima.

 

«Non hai capito nulla di quello che ha detto, vero?»

 

«Nemmeno una parola.»

 

E John rise talmente tanto da rischiare di soffocarsi col proprio tè.

 

 

Alla fine uscirono dall’albergo verso le dieci e mezza (salutati allegramente dalla barista alla quale John lanciò uno sguardo semi minaccioso, prima di salutarla) diretti al castello di Miramare.

 

La cosa che lasciò più di stucco John fu tutta la presentazione che gli fece Sherlock nel mentre si dirigevano lì a piedi, riscaldandosi sotto il leggero sole autunnale.

Gli spiegò che a Trieste era famosa Barcola –zona balneare- perché i triestini si mettevano a prendere il sole in costume sul marciapiede, proprio vicino alla strada dove passavano le macchine e che usavano il bagagliaio dell’auto come una specie di armadio vagante, siccome si cambiavano proprio in mezzo alla strada senza nessun problema. Gli spiegò la leggenda del castello che stavano per visitare ( _“Una cosa davvero assurda. Si dice che Carlotta del Belgio si gettò dal balcone più alto del castello non appena venne a sapere che suo marito, Massimiliano I, venne fucilato in Messico e da lì una sottospecie di maledizione sul fatto che, se qualcuno dorme nel castello non supera la notte a causa del fantasma di Carlotta. Ora, John, a parte l’impossibilità di un fantasma vorrei renderti partecipe del fatto che la morte di Carlotta avvenne nella tenuta di_ _Bouchout_ _alla veneranda età di ottantasette anni -quindi vedi l’impossibilità temporale per un fatto del genere, vero?- e che, oltretutto, dopo la morte del marito impazzì. Dubito francamente avrebbe avuto voglia di infestare un castello in questa determinata circostanza.”_ ) e gli parlò del tipo di architettura e di quanto l’Austria avesse influito in tutta la costruzione della città stessa. John lo aveva guardato con un sopracciglio inarcato e Sherlock aveva fatto spallucce dicendogli che avrebbe eliminato le informazioni dal palazzo mentale appena sarebbero diventate inutili, ovvero subito dopo la visita al castello.

John aveva sorriso ed era tornato a camminare tra il verde del parco, seguito da Sherlock che iniziava a parlargli della fauna locale.

 

La giornata passò velocemente, con Sherlock che sembrava aver ingoiato un manuale sulla storia di Trieste e John che si perse nel guardare le armi in un altro castello –di cui si era già dimenticato il nome- e si ritrovarono in hotel a sera inoltrata, con John che lamentava il mal di piedi e Sherlock che prendeva in mano il computer e programmava la mattinata successiva. John si chiese quanta altra roba ci fosse da vedere in una città così piccola.

 

«Andiamo almeno a mangiare prima di programmare la gior-»

 

«Domani andiamo in osmiza.» proclamò Sherlock dopo aver chiuso il laptop e averlo poggiato sul comodino. John non sapeva se chiedere delucidazioni o meno ma il suo stomaco brontolò, quindi lasciò perdere l’argomento e trascinò Sherlock nella hall, chiedendo se per pura fortuna le cucine fossero ancora aperte.

 

***

 

John quella mattina riuscì ad ordinare due caffè –decidendo per la politica del _prendo quel che prendo e al massimo non lo bevo_ \- e si sentì soddisfatto di se stesso mentre guardava Sherlock chiedere delucidazioni sul dove andare per trovare un’osmiza.

 

John si sedette passando il caffè a Sherlock non prestando attenzione alla conversazione perché tanto non sarebbe servito a nulla, non sarebbe stato in grado di dare una mano. Purtroppo sembrava che Sherlock non fosse più fortunato di lui nel tentare di capire cosa l’altro stesse dicendo, perché il suo sopracciglio era alzato e sembrava seriamente sul punto di saltare alla gola del pover’uomo che gli stava spiegando a gesti cosa fare. In generale in quella città gesticolavano veramente tanto.

 

«Dovè ‘ndar per le alte ve stago disendo.» disse l’uomo, muovendo un braccio dal basso verso l’alto come se la cosa potesse essere di qualche aiuto. John si chiese se per caso Sherlock capisse quello che stava capendo lui –ovvero niente- o se almeno una parola ogni due riuscisse a distinguerla.

 

«Se ciapè el 44 dovessi portarve là da quelle parti. Dopo li vedè che i ga fora le botti de vin e non ve podè sbaiar.»

 

Sherlock annuì, fece un sorriso tirato e si limitò a dire un _grazie_ (che, per Sherlock, era già uno sforzo enorme) salvo poi tornare alla sua lingua madre e proferirsi in improperi verso John che gli diede qualche pacca consolatoria sulla mano che stringeva convulsamente la tazza.

 

«Potremmo usare il navigatore, no?» e a quella specie di domanda Sherlock gli scoccò un’occhiata così torva che John dovette nascondere un sorriso affranto sotto i baffi. Dio, quando tentava di fare colpo su di lui –anche dopo tutti quegli anni- con la sua intelligenza e non ci riusciva diventava di umore così intrattabile che era peggio di un bambino.

 

Ooh, sarebbe stata una lunga giornata. Ma ormai ci si era abituato.

 

 

 

Alla fine erano riusciti a capire che, volenti o nolenti, dovevano prendere un autobus per riuscire ad andare in uno di questi posti –di cui John ancora non sapeva nulla- e così si armarono di santa pazienza e si diressero alla fermata.

 

Sherlock aveva il muso fino a terra e adesso parlava solo se John gli faceva qualche domanda specifica alla quale doveva rispondere forzatamente e John tentava di non infastidirlo troppo con discorsi futili ma rimanendogli molto vicino e sfiorandogli ogni tanto la mano o la spalla quando vedeva che Sherlock si corrucciava un po’ troppo.

 

«Guarda che se non fosse per te, per quello che capisco io, sarei già morto avvelenato o peggio.» John lo guardò e gli diede un piccolo colpetto al fianco col gomito. «E poi insomma, parlano dialetto stretto, vorrei farti notare quanto siano maleducati a farlo. Ti sembra che noi parliamo inglese stretto o dialetto quando vengono loro a Londra? No, e se non è maleducazione questa.»

 

Sherlock guardò di sott’occhi il marito e tentò di trattenere un sorriso. «Sei proprio inglese, John.»

 

John alzò il mento con fare fiero. «Assolutamente sì. E molto più educato di tutta questa città messa insieme.» e, detto questo, prese Sherlock per mano e lo trascinò in autobus, prendendo posto dopo aver timbrato il biglietto e chiedendo a Sherlock tutti i segreti più imbarazzanti della gente lì attorno a loro.

A Sherlock tornò il sorriso e iniziò a raccontare del traffico di marijuana che una vecchina di ottant’anni teneva in casa.

 

 

Più che la botte di vino ad indicare l’osmiza fu il rumore assordante di canti e chiacchiere ad attirare l’attenzione dei due. John non era poi più così sicuro di voler sapere cosa stavano andando a fare.

Sherlock gli spiegò che le osmize erano dei locali di contadini che vendevano prodotti locali fatti direttamente da loro e che la guida di Trieste li suggeriva per la particolarità dei luoghi e per i prodotti tipici, peccato che adesso si stava pentendo di aver seguito il suggerimento della guida. Ma ormai erano lì, tanto valeva provare.

 

Furono accolti da un oste sulla cinquantina che indicò loro un tavolo con una tipica tovaglia in plastica rossa a quadretti bianchi assieme ad altre persone che continuavano a bere vino e parlare a voce talmente alta che Sherlock non riusciva nemmeno a sentire i propri pensieri. Un posto agghiacciante per quanto lo riguardava.

 

Sherlock guardò John con faccia dubbiosa. _Dobbiamo sederci accanto a questa gente?_ Chiedevano i suoi occhi, evidentemente non propenso a fare una cosa del genere ma, per tutta risposta, John alzò le spalle come a dire _Ormai siamo qui, che diavolo vorresti fare?_

 

Allora i due si lasciarono accompagnare dall’oste al tavolo e si sedettero assieme ai tre ospiti che sorrisero loro e iniziarono a biascicare qualcosa, probabilmente troppo ubriachi anche per stare in piedi dritti.

John si guardò intorno e notò l’età media del locale, probabilmente solo i tre che avevano seduti vicino arrivavano vicino all’età di Tutankhamon sommandone gli anni.

 

«Cosa vi porto?» chiese l’oste e Sherlock si illuminò nel sentirlo parlare –almeno per ora- in modo decente. Il detective chiese di far portare loro qualcosa di tipico e l’oste annuì finché un vecchio non gli si poggiò a una spalla e guardò sia Sherlock che John.

 

«Marietto, offrighe un calice a ‘sti due. Vara che ninziol che xe quel là, ga bisogno de farse sangue!»

 

Sherlock, sentendosi osservato, di base si sentì offeso senza sapere bene il perché. Una risposta comunque giunse da un altro tavolo.

 

«Ma cossa offrighe e offrighe! Te ghe dà ti? Mi non tiro fora un boro, te digo subito!»

 

Il vecchio si voltò verso l’uomo che aveva risposto. «Ma va in mona ti e quela vaca de tu’ sorela. No te go chiesto gnente a ti, stamme bon.»

 

John si ritrovò a ridere senza saperne bene il motivo, sentirli parlare in quella maniera era in qualche modo esilarante ed era piuttosto evidente che si stessero insultando tra di loro, Sherlock invece sembrava più sul punto di fare una sottospecie di esperimento sociologico, cosa che fece ridere ancora di più John, che si gustava la scena dell’oste dall’aria tra il disperato e il divertito mentre si allontanava, dopo aver fatto loro l’occhiolino, per portare intanto da bere.

 

I vecchietti li lasciarono in pace per dieci minuti buoni, finché quelli seduti al tavolo con loro iniziarono a parlare con Sherlock che, più esasperato che altro, si mise a parlare in inglese giusto per far capire loro il concetto che non afferrava mezza parola. Ormai aveva perso evidentemente le speranze.

 

L’oste tornò con del vino rosso e poggiò loro davanti salumi, formaggi, uova sode e pane caldo e John aveva talmente fame che lasciò perdere la scena più che comica di Sherlock che continuava a parlare con i vecchietti nonostante nessuno dei due capisse l’altro e si fece un panino col prosciutto e il formaggio, versandosi un bicchiere di vino. E, non appena morse il panino, decise che la sua persona apparteneva a quel posto, che poteva non capire mezza parola, che potevano farlo dormire in un fienile ma che lui non si sarebbe mai più schiodato da lì.

 

«Salutami Londra appena la vedi.» disse John rivolto a Sherlock che, sentendo cos’avesse detto l’altro, si voltò a guardarlo sconvolto, chiedendogli se per caso fosse impazzito.

 

«Questa è la cosa più buona che io abbia mai mangiato in vita mia.» gli spiegò allora e Sherlock si lamentò del fatto che invece di pensare col cervello pensava con la pancia, offeso di essere messo al secondo posto da un panino al prosciutto. Peccato che non riuscì a finire la frase siccome John gli mise il panino in bocca a tradimento e, dopo essersi quasi soffocato, Sherlock mandò giù il boccone e dopo un paio di improperi gli concesse che non era così male, ma non certamente superiore ad un consulente investigativo.

 

John rise e gli si avvicinò, sfiorandogli il ginocchio col proprio e versandogli un bicchiere di vino, continuando a sorridere, abituatosi ormai al chiasso dei vecchi che continuavano a urlare da una parte all’altra del locale, cantando canzoni e giocando a carte. E Sherlock guardò John e sorrise di rimando, accarezzandogli una coscia con la mano e sentendosi felice della felicità di John.

 

 

 

Né Sherlock né John seppero dire come si fossero ritrovati in quella situazione ma, ad un certo punto durante il pranzo, erano stati trascinati da dei vecchietti ad un tavolo ed erano stati costretti a cantare canzoni di cui non sapevano le parole, tentando di andare dietro ad un ritmo che cambiava a seconda di chi cantava e cercando di imitare il suono di parole mai sentite. E John ad un certo punto rideva così forte della faccia sconvolta di Sherlock che dovette asciugarsi le lacrime con la mano che non teneva attorno alle spalle del marito e tornare a cantare quando un vecchietto gli batté una mano sul braccio e lo invitò a proseguire.

John si accasciò sulla spalla di Sherlock e continuò a ridere fino ai singhiozzi e finché non sentì le guance dolere.

Sherlock, in tutto quello, rimase sconvolto.

 

 

 

«Ah! Senti come sufia, a sto’ giro vien zo el tetto, te digo mi.» John era ancora appoggiato sulla spalla di Sherlock e non aveva la benché minima intenzione di spostarsi di lì, quando il vecchietto attirò la sua attenzione tirandogli la manica del maglione. «Muloni, xe meio per voi se andè deso prima che me ciapè paura de do refoli.»

 

John alzò la testa ma Sherlock lo fermò e se lo fece riappoggiare addosso, così John diede l’attenzione al vecchietto solo con un’occhiata. «Mi spiace, ma non capisco nulla di quello che mi stai dicendo.» disse, ormai rassegnato al fatto che lì nessuno parlasse italiano, figuriamoci inglese!

 

L’oste venne loro in soccorso e spiegò che era il caso di andare perché si stava alzando il vento e loro stavano comunque per chiudere. Sherlock, a quello, annuì e spostò la mano dal fianco di John, lasciandolo andare.

 

«Ci sono problemi col vento, qui?» chiese Sherlock, indossando il cappotto che aveva poggiato sulla sedia. L’oste negò col capo e gli si avvicinò, porgendogli un sacchetto.«Tenga, è del prosciutto cotto tagliato a mano, ho notato che al suo compare piaceva particolarmente. Comunque non hanno previsto grosse raffiche di vento in questi giorni. Ci aggireremo tra i 100 e i 110 chilometri orari al massimo, la classica bora insomma.»

 

Sherlock, che stava svogliatamente ringraziando l'uomo per il sacchetto, fece tanto d’occhi e si ritrovò a rispondere con un semplice _Ah._

 

«Problemi?» chiese John, notando il viso del marito.

 

«Mh? No, no. Andiamo, stanno per chiudere.» e Sherlock spinse John fuori talmente in fretta che il dottore si dovette mettere il cappotto direttamente sull’autobus.

 

 

 

«E questo secondo loro è un leggero venticello?!» John guardò le finestre a doppio vetro tremare e sentì il vento ululare imperioso al di fuori; non avesse avuto più di cinquant’anni si sarebbe nascosto sotto le coperte come un bambino.

 

Sherlock, disteso a letto col computer per programmare la giornata dell’indomani non gli rispose, troppo concentrato nel cercare qualcos’altro di caratteristico da fare che avrebbe potuto far divertire John. Quando si vide portar via il pc dalle mani come niente fosse alzò il viso con fare perplesso verso l’altro che lo stava guardando con aria allegra.

 

«Mi stai ignorando? Siamo venuti qui in vacanza perché secondo te _io_ non ti trovo più attraente ed ora _tu_ mi stai ignorando?» lo disse ridendo, salendo sul letto e posizionandosi a gamba aperte sul ventre di Sherlock, distendendoglisi poi sopra, incrociando le braccia sul petto dell’altro. «Guarda che potrei sentirmi offeso.»

 

Si alzò leggermente per avvicinarsi a Sherlock e baciarlo come meritava, quando però l’altro lo fermò e lo disarcionò, facendolo finire con la schiena sul materasso.

«Dormi, John!»

John spalancò gli occhi e guardò Sherlock riprendere il computer, rimettendosi a lavoro.

«Chiedo scusa?»

Sherlock non lo degnò di un’occhiata e continuò a ticchettare sulla tastiera, John, per tutta risposta, gli tirò una cuscinata in faccia.

 

«Ehi!»

 

«Ehi un corno! Siamo qui in vacanza perché tu, e ribadisco _tu_ , ti lamenti che non facciamo sesso da troppo e poi mi molli così?» John incrociò le braccia sul petto e guardò sconvolto Sherlock che roteava gli occhi in segno di stizza.

 

«Siamo qui da poco. Tu ti devi riposare così darai il meglio di te nella prestazione e io devo fare in modo di farti divertire quindi no, non ti sto rifiutando o cose simile…» e lo disse portando gli occhi languidi sulle braccia del dottore, risalendo poi su petto e collo e finendo poi a guardarlo negli occhi. «Quindi: dormi. E non dirmi che non sei stanco, è da quando siamo tornati che non fai altro che sbadigliare.»

 

John era stanco, era _davvero_ stanco, però questo non voleva di certo dire…

 

Sherlock alzò un braccio e gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi, John obbedì senza proferire parola e gli si appoggiò con la testa sul petto mentre Sherlock lo circondava col braccio.

 

«Ora fa il bravo e vedi di dormire.» disse Sherlock, carezzandogli l’avambraccio e parte della schiena. E John non voleva addormentarsi, voleva chiacchierare ancora un po’ e fare progetti assieme a lui, ma si sentiva le palpebre pesanti e Sherlock aveva spento la luce del comodino e abbassato la luminosità dello schermo, così tra la camera semi oscura e le carezze di Sherlock non riuscì a durare più di dieci minuti, prima di addormentarsi.

 

***

 

 

Sherlock quella mattina uscì dalla doccia trovando John già sveglio e vestito, pronto per uscire, mentre lo aspettava appoggiato al lavandino come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo. Vide John passare in rassegna tutta la sua figura, porgendogli dopo diverso tempo l’accappatoio per coprirsi e sorridendogli calorosamente. Sherlock si stupì non poco di trovarlo già sveglio -ricordando di averlo lasciato ancora addormentato profondamente nemmeno un quarto d’ora prima- e soprattutto ad aspettarlo lì.

 

John gli si avvicinò, lo aiutò a mettersi l’accappatoio e gli baciò il collo, strofinandogli poi le mani sulla schiena e sull’addome con il panno per asciugarlo, facendo una piccola deviazione sulle natiche che strinse con forza.

 

«John.» e non era chiaro nemmeno a lui se fosse un’ammonizione o un incentivo ad andare avanti, così lasciò che fosse il dottore a decidere cosa farne di lui.

 

John sorrise, continuò a lasciargli piccoli baci lungo il collo finendo col succhiargli il lobo dell’orecchio, strusciandosi leggermente sopra di lui incurante di inumidirsi i vestiti.

 

«Sherlock…» mormorò, strofinando le labbra contro la guancia ispida dell’altro e Sherlock si tese come una corda di violino. «Siccome hai finito col bagno, ora tocca a me.» e detto questo spinse fuori il consulente, chiudendo la porta a chiave e dirigendosi nuovamente al lavandino, dove aprì l’acqua fredda per sciacquarsi il viso.

Dall’altra parte della parete, a bocca spalancata e semi svestito dall’accappatoio, Sherlock fissava la porta come se fosse il suo peggior nemico, iniziando ad inveire quasi subito contro John e a sbattere il pugno contro il legno come se volesse seriamente sfondarlo.

 

John rise mentre si lavava i denti e suppose di aver avuto una piccola rivincita per la sera precedente.

 

 

 

Sherlock continuò a guardarlo con aria furente per quasi tutto il tempo della colazione mentre John mangiava la sua brioche con faccia soddisfatta e del tutto sereno, sorridendo nell’ignorare il marito che cercava di fulminarlo con lo sguardo.

 

«Cosa facciamo oggi, allora?» chiese John con aria pacifica mentre beveva un sorso di tè.

 

Sherlock incrociò le braccia al petto e rimase in silenzio, avvilito, intanto che pensava se dire o meno a John cosa avrebbero fatto quel giorno o se lasciarlo a cucinare nel suo brodo. O se annullare del tutto i piani e rinchiudersi in camera –mortalmente offeso- nella speranza di far sentire abbastanza in colpa John.

 

«Bene, siccome non hai piani, oggi facciamo quello che dico io.» fece John, battendo le mani tra loro una volta e togliendosi il tovagliolo dalle gambe. Sherlock alzò gli occhi a guardarlo e si chiese cosa l’altro potesse voler fare, dimentico per un attimo della sua rabbia –ovviamente furente- nei suoi riguardi.

 

«Poco fuori Trieste c’è un centro di apicoltura, mi sono informato sugli orari e oggi è aperto solo alla mattina quindi è meglio se ci muoviamo e per stasera ho prenotato due biglietti…» prese fuori il cellulare e lo mosse come per evidenziare come avesse fatto a farlo «Per una cena con delitto. Praticamente è come gettarmi in un enorme Cluedo vivente e sto già piangendo internamente all’idea, ma infine lo so che il Cluedo ti diverte e se non è amore sopportarti mentre tenti di inventarti regole dal nulla per darti ragione e far passare tutti gli altri per idioti, beh, a questo punto non so proprio cosa sia.» John rimise a posto il cellulare e finì di bere il suo tè guardando dovunque tranne in direzione di Sherlock.

 

Sherlock che si alzò strusciando rumorosamente la sedia a terra, che lo spostò con malagrazia per farsi abbastanza spazio da poterglisi sedere sopra, che lo baciò con talmente tanto trasporto in mezzo a una sala piena di persone che stavano facendo colazione che John si sentì affluire il sangue alle guance, ma poi se ne fece una ragione e alzò la mano per accarezzare il collo di Sherlock che lo ricompensò stringendosi ulteriormente a lui e, che poco dopo, si alzò come se non fosse successo niente, si risedette al proprio posto e finì di bere il suo caffè leggendo il giornale.

John sorrise e si congratulò con se stesso per essere riuscito a non farsi scoprire in quei giorni.

 

 

 

Sherlock parlò per ore ed ore con un apicoltore che, gentile e disponibile molto più di quanto John si sarebbe aspettato, rispose a tutte le sue domande e gli consigliò anche dei manuali di cui Sherlock non aveva mai sentito parlare perché troppo vecchi o di autori italiani semi sconosciuti che però, l’uomo gli assicurò, riportavano tecniche eccellenti e avevano aiutato anche lui in più di un’occasione.

 

Sherlock si era dimostrato entusiasta ed ogni volta che l’uomo gli diceva qualcosa d’interessante la riportava a John che, mani nella tasche mentre si guardava intorno, gli sorrideva contento anche se non capiva più di una parola ogni due siccome Sherlock gli parlava a macchinetta.

 

Visitarono delle arnie e Sherlock prese mentalmente qualche appunto mentre John si faceva una camminata nei boschi lì vicino con un apicoltore, che grazie a Dio parlava inglese, che gli illustrava la vegetazione e le stradine confinanti che lo attraversavano e che portavano alla Slovenia. John cercò di ricordare qualche sentiero consigliatogli per poterlo fare dopo con Sherlock, nel caso avessero avuto tempo.

 

Tempo che chiaramente non ebbero, perché alla fin fine dovettero buttare Sherlock fuori a calci – _non_ letteralmente- per poter chiudere il centro –quasi un’ora dopo l’ora prestabilita- e John li ringraziò per la pazienza, mentre Sherlock per i suggerimenti.

 

E Sherlock non parlò d’altro per tutta l’ora di ritorno verso Trieste e John fu felice di ascoltarlo, non ricordando l’ultima volta in cui Sherlock si era appassionato a qualcosa così tanto che non fosse lo stesso John o un omicidio. Beh, aveva finalmente un’idea per il regalo di Natale.

Sherlock gli si fece più vicino e John gli poggiò una mano sul ginocchio, strofinando il pollice contro l’osso sporgente, e Sherlock coprì la mano con la sua in un gesto di ringraziamento.

 

Alla fin fine come poteva Sherlock fingersi arrabbiato con John quando non riusciva a fare a meno di pensare di voler tornare a casa e fare l’amore con lui per tutto il resto della giornata?

 

 

 

La cena con delitto si presentò incredibilmente esilarante agli occhi di John. Gli organizzatori si erano in effetti travestiti come i personaggi di Cluedo (e John non riusciva ad evitare di pensare che l’interprete di Diana White assomigliava pericolosamente alla signora Hudson) e stavano spiegando le regole della cena mentre Sherlock si lamentava –ulteriormente- di quanto fossero assolutamente improponibili e fuori dal normale e _John ma non puoi fare qualcosa a riguardo?_ Al quale John aveva risposto che no, assolutamente no, non poteva farci niente.

 

Comunque tutta la cena si era svolta nel migliore dei modi. Avevano mangiato, avevano chiacchierato, una donna aveva anche un po’ flirtato con John –e Sherlock le aveva quasi messo del lassativo nel bicchiere e John no, non si era chiesto cosa ci facesse Sherlock con del lassativo dietro- e lui, dopo un po’ che lei si era dimostrata recidiva, aveva fatto a cambio di posto col marito e tutto sembrava andare per il meglio.

Ma alla fine, purtroppo, era sopraggiunta la morta. E con morta s’intendeva _morta morta._ Morta per davvero. Talmente morta che Sherlock iniziò quasi a saltellare sul posto non fosse stato per la mano di John che lo afferrò per una spalla e lo fece risedere composto. Sherlock lo guardò con gli occhi illuminati da pura gioia e un sorriso contento e John sperò che nessuno lì dentro lo stesse notando o avrebbero avuto molte cose da spiegare, e la prima sarebbe stata che no, non erano loro gli assassini ma che anzi avrebbero collaborato con la polizia per trovare il colpevole.

 

E a quel punto John si chiese se per caso fossero imparentati in qualche strano modo con Jessica Fletcher, la signora che portava sfiga per antonomasia, poi smise di farsi domande inutili e sospirò, alzandosi dalla sedia e tirandosi su le maniche, annunciando di essere un dottore e di aver bisogno di spazio per lavorare. Dietro di lui Sherlock fremeva d’impazienza.

 

 

***

 

 

La mattina dopo John raggiunse Sherlock a colazione sbadigliando, chiedendosi se per caso l’altro avesse dormito qualcosa o meno, ricordando di essersi addormentato come un sasso appena toccato il letto nemmeno quattro ore prima. Sherlock, al contrario suo, sembrava riposato come una rosa mentre leggeva il giornale sul quale, in prima pagina purtroppo, spiccava la loro foto, con Sherlock che stringeva svogliatamente la mano del sindaco e John accanto a loro, a disagio. Erano stati i venti minuti più imbarazzanti di tutta la sua vita.

 

Sherlock appena finito il caso si era lamentato come un bambino a cui avessero tolto il regalo di Natale ( _“Questo caso era talmente banale che avrei potuto chiamare Anderson per eseguire l’indagine.”_ ) e aveva messo su un broncio da Oscar, salvo poi ricordarsi gli sforzi che aveva fatto John per farlo divertire quella giornata (anche se ovviamente l’omicidio non era opera di John, John sarebbe stato più creativo) e allora, nelle strade deserte di Trieste alle tre del mattino, l’aveva preso per mano e avevano camminato fino la camera d’albergo chiacchierando dell’assurdità della serata. E Sherlock quella notte aveva guardato John dormire e poi si era stretto a lui, accarezzandogli i capelli non più biondi come un tempo e l’aveva abbracciato stretto. John si era adattato a lui immediatamente e Sherlock si era sentito fortunato.

 

«Vuoi tenerti pure quella foto da mettere nei tuoi archivi? Un omicidio risolto in vacanza, potrei quasi scriverne sul blog…» Sherlock venne forzatamente tirato fuori dai suoi pensieri e si accorse di star fissando John da diverso tempo, ma John ormai era così abituato alla cosa da far finta di niente.

 

«Se vuoi far morire i tuoi lettori di noia, sì, potresti scriverne.» disse, chiudendo il giornale e guardando la foto in prima pagina. «Però in effetti mi piacerebbe tenere questa foto. Ricordami di comprarne una copia quando usciamo.»

 

John prese la palla al balzo. «Se vuoi ci vado ora, dovrei prendere qualcosa dal fruttivendolo oltre la strada.»

 

Sherlock alzò gli occhi dal giornale e li portò alla figura rilassata di John. «Vuoi andare da solo?»

 

«Ehi, non sono un bambino. Un giornale sono in grado di comprarlo.» il tono era quasi offeso, ma Sherlock lasciò perdere e semplicemente annuì.

 

«Bene, fammi fare colazione e poi vado.» John si avviò al bar e chiese un capo in b., la barista gli sorrise e gli fece l’occhiolino e John si sentì un po’ meno straniero di quando era arrivato.

 

 

 

Fragole. Ecco cosa gli serviva per la serata che aveva in mente: fragole. Semplici, rosse, (possibilmente) succose fragole. Si era scritto la frase da dire in italiano e se l’era ripetuta un paio di volte tra sé e sé a bassa voce. Sembrava perfetto, nulla poteva andare storto, nonostante lui fosse John Watson e avesse problemi anche con le casse automatiche.

 

Per la loro ultima serata in Italia voleva fare qualcosa di carino –oltre a tanto sano sesso- e l’idea di champagne (va bene, _spumante_ ) e fragole e un po’ di romanticismo gli erano sembrati carini, così, dopo essersi ripetuto un’ultima volta la frase in testa, salutò Sherlock e uscì, dirigendosi dal fruttivendolo.

 

 

 

«Buongiorno.» disse in italiano -perché tanto valeva iniziare col piede giusto- ad un signore sulla cinquantina che se ne stava appoggiato al banco a giocare ad _angry birds_ con l’IPad.

 

«Oh, buongiorno. Come posso esserle utile?»

 

Bene, perfetto, questo l’aveva capito (non che l’uomo potesse chiedergli molto altro).

 

«Mi servirebbero delle fragole, ne avete?» chiese e l’uomo gli sorrise e John sentì la sua buona stella risplendere, doveva aver detto tutto correttamente.

 

«Volentieri.» fece il commesso e si rimise a giocare ad _angry birds._

 

John annuì e sorrise ulteriormente (avendo capito la risposta) e aspettò per quasi un minuto intero, notando che l’uomo non si muoveva e non staccava la testa dall’IPad. Dopo quasi altro mezzo minuto si schiarì la gola per attirare l’attenzione dell’uomo, che alzò gli occhi verso John e gli sorrise di un sorriso tirato, quasi infastidito.

 

«Sì?» chiese, e John fece un piccolo sospiro, ripentendo di nuovo la domanda cercando di essere il più chiaro possibile, forse non si era fatto capire così bene.

 

«Mi servirebbero delle fragole, ne avete?» e sorrise di nuovo, sperando di essere andato meglio.

 

«Volentieri.» ripeté allora l’uomo e riabbassò la testa sull’IPad, mentre John adesso sentiva l’irritazione salirgli lungo la spina dorsale e chiuse i pugni.

 

«Quindi me le vorrebbe vendere o no?» John tornò alla sua lingua madre senza nemmeno accorgersene e in quello stesso momento una ragazza sulla ventina entrò nel negozio, augurandogli una buona giornata e andando dietro il bancone da quello che –evidentemente- doveva essere il padre.

 

La ragazza guardò il padre giocare con l’IPad e scosse la testa, esasperata. «Posso esserle utile?» chiese allora lei e John le chiese se per caso parlasse inglese così da poter spiegare il suo problema. La ragazza annuì facendo poi un cenno con la mano che –Sherlock gli aveva spiegato proprio il giorno prima durante il caso- voleva dire _così così._

John comunque non si fece problemi e spiegò alla ragazza che gli servivano delle fragole e che l’uomo gli aveva detto che le avevano ma che, evidentemente, non intendeva vendergliele.

 

La ragazza si voltò verso il padre con aria sconvolta e chiese al padre se fosse vero che aveva negato delle fragole a un loro cliente.

Il padre non alzò nemmeno gli occhi dal giochino, facendo spallucce. «Assolutamente no, perché dovrei non vendere un mio prodotto? Gli ho detto semplicemente “volentieri”, più chiaro di così.» e poi imprecò per aver evidentemente sbagliato un colpo.

 

La ragazza scosse la testa esasperata. «Papà!»

 

«Che c’è?»

 

Lei semplicemente sbuffò e si scusò con John. «Mi spiace signore, mio padre intendeva dire che volentieri ma no, non ne abbiamo.» lei fece un sorriso tirato, tormentandosi le mani a disagio.

John la guardò a bocca semi aperta e si chiese perché, perché diavolo una persona dovrebbe rispondere _volentieri_ per dire di no.

 

Ringraziò la ragazza con un sorriso e un cenno del capo e fece per andarsene quando la ragazza lo fermò e gli si avvicinò con un cestino di mirtilli.

 

«Per scusarmi del disguido. E per mio padre.» aggiunse, dando un’occhiata alle sue spalle.

 

L’uomo guardò la figlia dare il cestino a John e sbatté l’IPad sul bancone.

 

«Cos’te sta fazendo?»

 

«Sta’ bon, torna a zogar come i fioi che xe meio. Za bon che el sior non te gabi ciapà a sciafoni che solo te se meritasi.»

 

John non s’informò oltre e accettò i mirtilli senza proferire parola, augurando loro in uno stentato italiano _buona giornata_ e uscendo da quel posto allucinante.

 

 

 

«Sei andata a raccogliere le fragole direttamente nel campo e hai stampato personalmente il giornale che ci hai messo così tanto? E perché diavolo hai preso i mirtilli? Non mi piacciono i mirtilli.»

 

John, il fiato corto, un giornale sotto braccio e i mirtilli in mano, pensò ai mille e uno più modi per uccidere suo marito e farla franca. Non si fermò nemmeno a riflettere sul come Sherlock sapesse delle fragole, al momento non gliene poteva fregare di meno.

 

«Sono quasi morto _tre_ volte.» disse, il tono calmo e piatto mentre una vena gli pulsava prepotentemente sul collo mostrando la sua ira malcelata.

 

Sherlock spalancò gli occhi, sorpreso, e poi sorrise.

 

«Hanno tentato di rapirti? Qualche assassino specializzato? Ti hanno minacciato e sei riuscito a liberarti solo per tornare da me? Chi è stato? È riuscito a fuggire, vero? Se usciamo adesso dici che potremmo scoprire se ha qualche banda nascosta nei dintorni?»

 

John, caro _paziente_ John, vide rosso e gli lanciò malamente il giornale in faccia.

 

«Investito! Mi hanno quasi maledettamente investito tre volte sulle strisce pedonali!»

 

Sherlock si tolse di dosso il quotidiano e guardò il marito con aria affranta, il labbro inferiore sporto verso l’esterno. «Tutto qui? Niente assassini? Niente criminali?»

 

E John girò sui tacchi, decidendo che uccidere il proprio marito con un coltello per il burro e un cucchiaino da tè poteva essere un’idea troppo succulenta per non poter essere messa in pratica.

 

«John! _John!_ John, dai, Trieste è seconda a Napoli per i guidatori peggiori d’Italia, poteva andarci peggio!»

 

Ma John non si voltò verso Sherlock che stava urlando dalla sala per attirare la sua attenzione e giurò a se stesso che mai più, _mai più!,_ sarebbe tornato in Italia. Ed improvvisamente depennò anche Napoli dai posti da visitare una volta prima di morire. Anche perché non ci voleva morire _per davvero_.

 

 

 

Come ultimo giorno scelsero di tornare al mare. Fecero una passeggiata nella pineta di barcola, guardando bambini sulle altalene e vecchietti ai corsi di Thai-chi.

Al tramonto tutto il complesso era uno spettacolo niente male –e John dovette ammetterlo a se stesso e ai suoi nervi che finalmente si stavano calmando- e si fermarono a guardare il sole calare sul mare, dipingendo il cielo della tonalità del rosso e dell’arancio, facendo sfumare l’azzurro in un bel blu scuro.

 

Le luci dei lampioni erano preventivamente accese, i pochi bar aperti erano gremiti di gente e il vento stava iniziando ad alzarsi, facendo tremare John nel suo giubbotto per alcuni istanti.

Sherlock gli mise un braccio attorno alle spalle e s’incamminarono nuovamente, sotto i borbottii irritati di John che si lamentava del _ma come, non preferivi venissi ammazzato da qualcuno così da poter risolvere l’omicidio?_

Sherlock a quello alzò gli occhi al cielo, mormorando un _melodrammatico_ che John evitò accuratamente di sentire mentre si stringeva contro l’altro.

 

Si sedettero in riva al mare su una spiaggetta di ciottoli e rimasero per qualche tempo in silenzio, ascoltando il vociare delle persone lì attorno e ammirando il mare, ora nero e calmo come la notte.

 

I bar pian piano iniziarono a chiudere e la gente a tornare a casa, a parte qualche coppietta o gruppo di amici che rimanevano a camminare lì intorno o si sedevano a terra con una chitarra e iniziavano a cantare qualche ritornello dei _Beatles._

 

John sorrise nel sentire qualcuno intonare _Lemon tree_ e iniziò a canticchiare tra sé e sé adocchiato da Sherlock che evidentemente non aveva mai sentito nessuna di quelle canzoni. John scosse la testa, più divertito che altro: non si aspettava di certo che la mente più geniale del mondo conoscesse qualcosa di così poco famoso come i _Beatles_ o i _Fool’s Garden._

 

Sherlock si strinse nel cappotto e gli si avvicinò, poggiandosi spalla contro spalla su di lui e John sorrise, scoccandogli un bacio sulla mascella senza farsi notare dalle altre persone. Sherlock lo guardò un attimo negli occhi e le labbra si sollevarono in un timido sorriso a cui John riusciva a resistere pochissime volte. E John stava per dire qualcosa quando l’attenzione di entrambi fu catturata da un suono proveniente dal mare e tutti e due si voltarono solo per notare un ragazzo che lanciava dei sassi per farli rimbalzare sul pelo dell’acqua.

 

John sorrise a un lontano ricordo.

 

«Lo sai che se riesci a farlo rimbalzare per almeno cinque volte puoi esprimere un desiderio e quello si avvererà?»

 

Sherlock lo guardò come se fosse impazzito. «John, è una delle sciocchezze più grandi che io abbia mai sentito in vita mia, e ti assicuro che ne ho sentite di cose pazzesche. Come puoi pretendere che riuscire a lanciare un sasso –un _sasso,_ John- possa far avverare i tuoi desideri? Per far in modo che ciò che speri si realizzi devi essere tu a-»

 

«Sei in grado di farlo rimbalzare?»

 

Sherlock chiuse la bocca, colto in fallo, e scosse la testa.

 

«Non che io ci abbia mai provato, sia chiaro.» disse come se dovesse giustificarsi. John lo guardò con aria saccente.

 

«Wow, una cosa che posso insegnare al grande Sherlock Holmes, non è una cosa da tutti i giorni, dovrò segnarmela sul calendario!»

 

Sherlock lo guardò e negò con la testa, rifiutandosi di alzarsi per seguire il marito. «Mi rifiuto di fare una cosa così stupida come lanciare un sasso in acqua.»

 

John sorrise sardonico. «No, Sherlock, non _in_ acqua, _sull’_ acqua.» e detto questo si abbassò e raccolse un sasso che giudicò abbastanza piatto da poter servire al suo scopo. Lo lanciò e lo fece rimbalzare quattro volte sul pelo dell’acqua, lamentandosi di non essere riuscito a lanciarlo più forte.

 

Sherlock allora si alzò e ne prese uno simile a quello che aveva preso John pochi istanti prima, si mise vicino al marito e tentò di imitarne il gesto –un sorriso di trionfo che non se ne andava dalla sua faccia- lanciando il sasso che finì _in_ acqua al primo colpo. Il sorriso di Sherlock sparì mentre John trattenne una risata.

 

«Non è così semplice come sembra.» affermò, sicuro di sé prendendone un altro passandolo a Sherlock «Sbagli di mettere la mano, innanzitutto, ecco, fai così.» e detto questo mostrò la posizione della propria mano a Sherlock, che lo imitò «Adesso tirala un po’ indietro e poi mettici più forza possibile quando lanci, allineando la piattezza del sasso al pelo dell’acqua.» Sherlock annuì e, sentendosi offeso nell’anima per non esserci riuscito al primo colpo, ci mise davvero tutta la forza che aveva in corpo ma, nonostante tutto, il sasso non fece più di due rimbalzi.

 

Sherlock sorrise soddisfatto di sé. «Ce l’ho fatta. Visto? Non era poi così difficile.»

 

John lo guardava con la mani sui fianchi e scosse la testa alle parole dell’altro, alzando gli occhi al cielo cosparso di stelle. Uno spettacolo niente male. «Già, non così difficile.» disse e si chinò per prenderne un altro, passandoselo da una mano all’altra. Quando lo lanciò, il sasso colpì la superficie dell’acqua per sei volte prima di sparire inghiottito dal mare e Sherlock si voltò verso di lui, come se avesse fatto una cosa sorprendente.

 

«Hai espresso un desiderio?» chiese, tra il serio e il divertito, voltandosi di nuovo verso il mare.

 

John lo guardò di sottecchi e sorrise, seguendo poi lo sguardo dell’altro. «No.»

 

Sherlock si voltò, corrucciato. «Ma come no?»

 

John sospirò, alzò gli occhi nuovamente al cielo e poi guardò Sherlock con la coda dell’occhio. «Non ho nulla da desiderare e ciò significa che ho già tutto ciò che voglio.» e, come per far bene capire il concetto a Sherlock, si voltò completamente verso di lui e gli sorrise, sfiorandogli una mano con la propria.

 

E il cervello di Sherlock per un attimo fece cortocircuito, recependo perfettamente cosa John stesse tentando di dirgli, nonostante tutti quegli anni e nonostante tutte le liti e le discussioni e i momenti no, non si era mai pentito di aver scelto lui e lui soltanto.

 

John si sentì tirare per quella stessa mano che aveva sfiorato poco prima e un momento dopo Sherlock lo stava baciando con talmente tanta foga che temette di cadere e ruzzolare a terra sui sassi.

Non sarebbe stata una splendida idea.

 

 

 

Sherlock sbatté la porta della camera e ci inchiodò contro John, baciandolo e tentando di togliergli i vestiti il più rapidamente possibile. John ne imitava i gesti e i movimenti, togliendogli il cappotto e lasciandolo cadere a terra da qualche parte mentre, staccandosi dalla porta, lo spingeva delicatamente per arrivare al letto, sul quale lo fece distendere con molta poca grazia.

 

«Ora…» ansimò John nell’orecchio di Sherlock. «Io vado a farmi una doccia per colpa tua che mi hai fatto finire in mare. Tu e la tua maledetto foga. E poi, quando avrò finito con la doccia, voglio trovarti pronto, ci siamo capiti?» e per sottolineare meglio il concetto leccò il collo di Sherlock, risalendo fino all’orecchio dove ne stuzzicò il lobo.

 

Sherlock emise un gemito e gli circondò le spalle con le braccia, cercando di farlo adagiare sopra di sé.

 

«Puoi farla dopo la doccia.» si lamentò, tentando di alzarsi abbastanza per tornare a baciare John e convincerlo in un modo o nell’altro a non andare. «Anzi, sarebbe molto più sensato.»

 

John si alzò, con la disapprovazione piuttosto sonora di Sherlock, e passò una mano sul torace del marito che stava tentando di seguirlo per farlo rimanere sdraiato.

 

«Cinque minuti. Lo sai che ci metto poco. Cinque minuti e sarò di ritorno e non voglio vederti nemmeno un indumento addosso.»

 

Sherlock rimase disteso per qualche istante, riflettendo, almeno finché John non lo guardò e si leccò le labbra in una promessa abbastanza esplicita da farlo cedere e rimanere disteso, iniziando pian piano a spogliarsi. «Cinque minuti. Non uno di più.»

 

John annuì e si diresse il più velocemente possibile verso il bagno, aprendo l'acqua nel mentre si spogliava per farla riscaldare.

 

 

 

Si asciugò i capelli semplicemente con un asciugamano e uscì dal bagno completamente nudo (inutile sprecare tempo) solo per trovare Sherlock profondamente addormentato, nudo come lui, di traverso sul letto.

 

John si morse forte il labbro, emise un verso gutturale piuttosto sonoro e fece pensieri non proprio carini verso l'uomo che gli dormiva come un angioletto davanti.

 

Il dottore sospirò e buttò l'asciugamano a terra, avvicinandosi al letto per tirare su il piumone in modo da coprire Sherlock prima che si prendesse qualche accidenti e spostandolo per poter farsi spazio pure lui sul letto.

 

Sherlock non si svegliò nemmeno per un istante, neanche quando John lo spostò e fece un rumore infernale per spegnere l'abat jour siccome fece cadere per sbaglio il computer e vari suppelettili a terra. E John non lo trovò per nulla strano, aveva passato giorni sveglio per pianificare il viaggio e si era dato da fare il più possibile anche per cose di cui non poteva fregargliene di meno.

 

Sorrise, John, e abbracciò Sherlock sotto il piumone, accarezzandogli la schiena nuda e facendogli poggiare il viso sul suo petto, un po’ spazientito.

 

«Buon anniversario anche a te, Sherlock.» perché non c'era ragione al mondo per la quale John si sarebbe potuto dimenticare l’anniversario di matrimonio, e ben che meno -nonostante dopo anni Sherlock continuasse a ripetere quanto fosse idiota- gli era sfuggito il motivo per la quale erano fuggiti da Londra cosi in fretta. Insomma, difficilmente qualcuno -anche il grande Sherlock Holmes- poteva programmare una vacanza in meno di dieci minuti, e questo voleva dire che era già tutto programmato.

 

Come Sherlock poteva sperare che non se ne accorgesse era del tutto un mistero. Eppure ci aveva provato. Aveva fatto tutto quello per lui, per portarlo a fare un viaggio solo perché, l'anno precedente, aveva detto che sarebbe stato carino fare una vacanza insieme.

Perché un _“ti amo, John, buon anniversario, andiamo a cena da Angelo!”_ sarebbe stato troppo classico e scontato per lui.

 

E John adorava il fatto che Sherlock fingesse di non ascoltarlo ma alla fine -volente o nolente- facesse tutto ciò che John gli chiedeva (tranne, molto probabilmente, rifiutare casi d’omicidio ma John non ci aveva mai nemmeno provato), facendo finta che fosse successo tutto per caso.

 

Sherlock si mosse, gli si accoccolò di più addosso, e John -in un modo tutto suo- tentò di farsi più comodo possibile per l’uomo che amava. Ora e per sempre.

 

 

 

«Avresti dovuto svegliarmi!» Sherlock lo ripeté mentre la hostess lo pregava -per l'ennesima volta- di allacciarsi la cintura. John si scusò da parte del marito e gliela allacciò, sorridendo alla donna che se ne andò dopo averlo ringraziato.

 

«Sherlock, ti sei addormentato come un sasso. Sono riuscito a spostarti mentre dormivi, probabilmente nemmeno se ci fossero entrati in camera scaricando un mitra ti saresti svegliato!»

 

Sherlock scrollò le spalle e incrociò le braccia «Avresti almeno potuto provarci!» disse guardando fuori dal finestrino e dandogli così le spalle.

 

John sospirò e roteò gli occhi, non vedendo l’ora di essere sul suo amato suolo britannico. «Sherlock...» il marito non si voltò, così John fu costretto ad avvicinarglisi, sussurandogli soave direttamente nell’orecchio. «Domani Lestrade ti darà un caso irrisolto da più di quindici anni, gli devo qualcosa come un rene e due anni di favori senza poter aprire bocca, ma alla fine mi ha accontentato. E io adesso sono in piena forma, quindi quando arriviamo a casa...»

 

Lasciò la frase incompleta ma allungò la mano per far capire a Sherlock le sue intenzioni, accarezzandogli rudemente l’interno coscia.

Sherlock si voltò verso di lui con occhi luminosi, pieni di aspettativa. «Sesso sul divano?» chiese, allungandosi verso John che roteò di nuovo gli occhi, tentando di non ridere.

 

«Sesso sul divano.» confermò.

 

«E tanto sesso in cucina?» continuò, sorridendo alla prospettiva.

 

«E tanto sesso in cucina.»

 

«E in bagno?»

 

«Sherlock, la camera da letto pensi di tenerla in considerazione o l’idea non ti aggrada proprio?» John rise e baciò la mascella di Sherlock che gli prese la mano e la strinse forte.

 

«Non rischierò di addormentarmi di nuovo. Quindi niente camera, almeno per la prima settimana, poi possiamo iniziare a parlarne!»

 

E John rise, stringendo a sua volta la mano di Sherlock e accomodandosi meglio sul sedile appena il comandante annunciò la partenza.

 

Inutile dire che il viaggio fino a casa fu una totale agonia a causa di Sherlock che continuava a pianificare dove fare sesso e illustrandogli per filo e per segno come voleva essere preso o, anche, come voleva prendere John.

 

E John uscì dall’aeroporto rosso in faccia, a metà per l’eccitazione e metà perché i passeggeri erano tutti inglesi e avevano capito molto bene tutti i piani della loro serata.

 

Sherlock sorrise felice per aver riconquistato alla perfezione suo marito.

 

 

 

 

Fine.

 

**NOTE** ~~_lunghissime_ ~~ **:**

 

 **[1] I caffè di Trieste**. Se pensate di venire qui e chiedere un caffè vi state sbagliando di grosso. XD A meno che il barista non capisca che siete stranieri è il caso per voi di specificare. Questa è la lista dei caffè e la traduzione di che cavolo si intende qui per determinati tipi di caffè. XD

[LINK](http://www.promotrieste.it/it/trieste/la-citta-del-caffe/)

 

 **[2] Barcola**. Per essere più esplicativa vi lascio due immagini per farvi capire cosa intendo. Questa è **[Barcola d’inverno](http://italia.trovaspiagge.it/images/photo_beach/Friuli-Venezia%20Giulia/barcola-2.jpeg)** e oltre agli alberi c’è la strada che porta in autostrada, questa **[Barcola d’estate](http://www.clubradio.it/wp-content/uploads/2011/03/barcola1-600x451.jpg)** e mi è stato detto che è strano fare il bagno così vicino alla strada dove tutti ti possono vedere ~~mica lo sapevo.~~ Se vi interessa informarvi di più per qualche strano interesse che io non ho questa è la pagina Wiki ~~cioè c’è una pagina Wiki su Barcola D:~~ http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Barcola

 

 **[3] Miramare**. Alcune immagini di Miramare per esplicarvi quanto è bello:

[LINK](http://kizie.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/12/miramare-2.jpg)

[LINK](http://www.promotrieste.it/public/foto/1165/11-castello-di-miramare-archivio-aiat-scan-1206.jpg)

[LINK](http://www.jewishtravelagency.com/images/37%20-%20Castello%20di%20Miramare%20\(ph.Savella\)%20MIRAM17M.JPG)

[LINK](http://www.nord-estguide.com/pix/miramare.jpg)

 

Mentre questi i link per **[Massimiliano I](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Massimiliano_I_del_Messico)** e **[Carlotta del Belgio](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carlotta_del_Belgio)**

 

 **[4] Osmiza.** Sappiate che di base, se non siete del Friuli, state pronunciando la z nel modo sbagliato. XD

 

 **[5] Bora.** La bora da noi arriva a raffiche di 130 km/h praticamente ogni anno senza nessuno sforzo. Due anni fa è arrivata a 180 km/h ma chiaramente a quella velocità non si esce di casa : 3

Da quel che so è una cosa molto caratteristica perché da altre parti d’Italia non capita poi così spesso. Ditemi se ho torto. XD

 

 **[6]** Se un triestino vi dice “volentieri” e voi vedete che poi torna a fare quello che stava facendo e non vi degna più di attenzione quel _volentieri_ sta a significare qualcosa tipo “Se ce l’avessimo ve lo daremmo _volentieri_ , ma non ce l’abbiamo” praticamente omettiamo tutta la prima parte (non chiedete… non vi saprei rispondere…)

 

 **Discorsi** (nel caso siano non siano capibili XD)

“Dovete andare per le alte vi sto dicendo.”

“Se prendete il 44 (autobus) dovrebbe portarvi da quelle parti. Dopo li vedete che hanno fuori le botti di vino e non potete sbagliarvi.”

“Marietto, offri un calice a questi due. Guarda che lenzuolo è quello là, ha bisogno di farsi del sangue!”

“Ma che offrire e offrire! Glieli dai tu? Io non tiro fuori un soldo, te lo dico subito!”

“Ma va in mona (questo non è il caso di tradurlo XD ma se non siete di qui e non siete abbastanza amici della persona con cui state parlando è meglio se lasciate stare XD) tu e quella vacca di tua sorella. Non ti ho chiesto niente, stai buono.” (non siamo minimamente eleganti XD)

“Ah! Senti come soffia, a questo giro viene giù il tetto, te lo dico io.”

“Ragazzi, è meglio per voi se ve en andate adesso prima che prendiate paura di due colpi di vento.”

“Cosa stai facendo?”  
“Stai buono, torna a giocare come i bambini, che è meglio. È già un bene che il signore non ti abbia preso a schiaffoni come meriteresti.”

 

 

E, giusto perché è giusto che la triestina che è in me se ne esca del tutto, qui il link alla canzone più tipica di Trieste, giusto per tenervi totalmente informate. XD [E viva l’A e po bon!](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W8GFbcGv9d4)

 


End file.
